


Dirty Talk

by multifandomgeek



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian AU, Mommy Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 00:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomgeek/pseuds/multifandomgeek
Summary: Brooke got home from work tired and clearly bothered by something, and Vanessa just wants to take care of her.





	Dirty Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Doms need emotional support too ;)

Vanessa was feeding the cats while Brooke watched TV. The blonde had gotten home from work looking dead tired, and while Vanessa wasn’t all that chirpy, she had an okay day, so she assumed all the chores so Brooke could just sit down and relax. However, she still looked tense three hours after, and Vanessa was desperate to just make her wife feel better.

Brooke had been apologizing extensively all evening too, which Vanessa knew was no coincidence. Something happened at work, and knowing Brooke, she wouldn’t spill a word about it. She was feeling stupid, and was being extra quiet and extra apologetic because of it, Vanessa just knew. There was no way Brooke would willingly tell Vanessa what happened to make her feel that way and risk Vanessa thinking she was stupid too. Not that she would ever think that, but that was Brooke for you.

Vanessa put the cats’ bowls on the floor for them and washed her hands before going back to the couch. She thought about offering to draw a bath for Brooke, but on second thought she had a better idea that would hopefully not only help Brooke relax her body, but also her mind.

If it would be fun for Vanessa too, well, that was just an added bonus.

Vanessa padded her way to the very edge of the couch were Brooke was staring at the TV with glazed eyes, chewing around her nails. Instead of sitting beside her, Vanessa placed a knee beside each of her wife’s thighs and straddled her, without warning, surprising Brooke into taking her hand out of her mouth with a chuckle. Vanessa smiled and buried her head on Brooke’s neck, planting wet kisses that soon turned into light sucking onto the skin.

“Baby,” said Brooke, “I’m tired.” But her hands were on Vanessa’s back, keeping her close, and her voice was already affected.

“I know, Mommy,” said Vanessa, slipping her hands inside Brooke’s shirt to palm her breasts. “You don’t have to do anything, I just want to make you feel good.” She leaned back, letting her thumbs flick Brooke’s nipples, eliciting a small gasp. “May I?” she asked sweetly before placing the smallest kiss on her wife’s lips.

Brooke hesitated for a fraction of a second before kissing Vanessa properly, a hand on her neck as if to keep her from going away. “Yes, you may, baby girl.”

“Thank you, Mommy,” said Vanessa, her pussy already reacting to Brooke’s dominant tone, despite her firm decision of not letting Brooke move a finger tonight. She went back to Brooke’s neck, sucking all the right places while her hands kept massaging Brooke’s breasts, occasionally teasing a nipple and feeling them harden against her touch.

After a moment of this, Brooke grew impatient. “Stop teasing me, baby girl. You know Mommy doesn’t like that,” said Brooke, her hand gripping Vanessa’s ass over her practically non-existent pajama shorts.

“Yes, Mommy,” said Vanessa, sliding down to the floor and losing no time in taking Brooke’s sweats and panties off. She caressed up her beautiful legs, kissing the ivory skin of her thighs while they opened willingly for her. “What should I do, Mommy? Tell me, please.”

“You know what to do, princess,” said Brooke, combing Vanessa’s hair back with her fingers. “You’re always so good to me.”

“Yes, Mommy, but I want to be perfect for you,” said Vanessa, kissing teasingly over Brooke’s labia. “I want to be your perfect little girl, perfectly trained for your pussy and your pussy only.”

Brooke rolled her hips forward at Vanessa’s words. “Fuck, baby girl, put your tongue on me already,” she said, tugging on Vanessa’s hair.

She obeyed, darting her tongue forward and licking a long stripe along Brooke’s center, but not doing anything else. She looked up at Brooke awaiting her next instruction. “What now, Mommy? Should I fuck you with my fingers? Or lick your clit? Or suck on it?” It was taking everything Vanessa had not to dive in on Brooke’s pussy already. But she set the rules of this game, and Brooke was still the one in charge.

“So that’s how it’s gonna be, huh, babydoll?” Brooke was looking right into Vanessa’s eyes, calculating her next move. It was deliciously intimidating, and Vanessa knew she was doomed when a little smirk planted itself on the corner of Brooke’s lips.

“Please Mommy,” Vanessa just couldn’t help herself. “I need you.” She was caressing up and down Brooke’s thighs, waiting, needing to do something. She wasn’t the best at standing still and Brooke knew that, which was probably all the more reason why she was taking her time.

Brooke sat back against the couch, her shoulders relaxing as she traced a thumb over Vanessa’s cheekbone. “My beautiful baby girl, always so impatient,” she said calmly, but before Vanessa could respond, she continued. “Hush now, baby. Mommy will tell you what to do, so you better listen.”

Vanessa only nodded, so eager to just do something that it didn’t even cross her mind to disagree.

“Suck my clit, and don’t stop until I say so,” said Brooke, letting go of Vanessa’s face, who immediately plunged down to obey. They both moaned. “That’s it, princess. You can do it harder, I know you can. Oh, yeah, that’s it. Good girl.” Brooke’s eyes were half-lidded, her breathing already erratic as her hand flew to Vanessa’s head again, this time just keeping it there as if to remind her lover that she was choosing to be gentle, but could still change her mind.

“Use your tongue now, baby girl. That’s it. Faster. Good girl. I bet you’re enjoying it as much as I am, aren’t you, baby? Such a dirty little girl, so hungry for pussy. I think you could keep your mouth in my pussy all day if I let you, couldn’t you, baby girl? I could make you eat it for breakfast and you’d be happy.”

Vanessa wanted to answer. _Yes, Mommy. Yes, yes, yes._ But she just kept going, would indeed keep going forever unless Brooke told her otherwise.

“I want you to move your tongue up and down as well as in circles, princess.” with how wet Brooke was and how much her hips were moving against Vanessa, it was honestly astonishing that her voice was still so clear. “Good girl. Now, give me one finger. Yes, baby, now crook it, fuck me how you know I like it, you always do it so good.”

Vanessa could tell Brooke was getting close. The grip on her hair was tighter, and once she looked up she saw that the blonde had her head thrown back, her eyes closed in pleasure. If this was some regular old sex, Vanessa would go faster now. As it was, she kept her rhythm, waiting for Brooke to catch her breath and talk again.

Brooke looked down at Vanessa, so winded and looking so fucking sexy Vanessa wanted a damn picture. “Give me all you have, baby girl,” said Brooke, all husky and challenging. Vanessa attached her mouth around Brooke’s clit to suck it again at the same time that her finger went faster. She worked her tongue so hard it ached, but it was worth it because Brooke was moaning and talking to her like she didn’t even register words were coming out of her mouth.

“I fucking love you, my good girl, you’re gonna make Mommy come - ah - so fucking good.”

Vanessa kept going as Brooke talked and rolled her hips against her once, twice, and then came, a long, dirty moan escaping her throat as her toes curled and her back arched, Vanessa licking and fucking her through it.

“That’s it, baby. That’s enough,” said Brooke breathlessly. “Good girl.”

Vanessa pulled back and out. “Thank you, Mommy,” she said, making quick work of wiping her chin before she climbed Brooke up for a languid kiss that was happily given to her. Brooke slid a hand in between her legs, but Vanessa gently stopped her. “I’m good, baby. You don’t have to.”

“I want to,” said Brooke, kissing her neck. But just from the way they were light and slow, Vanessa could tell she was already sleepy.

“It’s fine,” she said softly, caressing Brooke’s hair. “You want to take a bath?”

Brooke leaned back to smile sweetly at her. “That sounds nice,” she said, blinking heavily. “I might fall asleep in it though.”

Vanessa chuckled. “A shower it is. Then bed.”

Brooke nodded. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
